Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: An alternate ending to Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star. Loads of Channy, of course. May seem like it's Chawni at first, but it's not. NO.


**So this may seem like a 'Chawni' story at first.**

**HAH, yeah right!**

**I don't write Chawni. **

**Gross.**

**I love Channy.**

**Chawni = Fail.**

**Channy = Win.**

**Get it right.**

**If you want Chawni you're off your rocker.**

**Or your desk chair, lawn chair, sofa...whatever.**

**But anyway, this is an alternate ending for "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star."**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

"Tawni, i've been looking all over for you!" Sonny exclaimed. She walked into Marshal's - or right now, Nico and Grady's - office. "They're about to rehearse the new version of the sketch with Chad, you know the one with the kissing?"

Tawni nodded. "Mmhm."

"And they need you on set."

"Well." Tawni said, raising her lipstick case. "Until whoever here is in charge takes me and my lipstick seriously, you can do the show witho-"

"Tawni!" Tawni was cut off by Dave walking into the office behind her.

"What!" Tawni screamed. She turned around and her face lit up at what was in Dave's hand. "Coco Mocho Coco!" she squealed, grabbing the lipstick.

"They just shipped in more." Dave said.

"Dave, you're a life-saver!" Sonny said, sighing happily.

"And a lip-saver!" Tawni applied a coat of the lipstick, then smiled again. "Okay, let's go." Tawni and Sonny both exited the office.

* * *

Sonny watched Tawni and Chad rehearse the "Hot EMT" sketch, feeling slightly disappointed.

Wait, what? Disappointed? She didn't want to kiss Chad!

She shook the thought out of her head.

"Mam, if I kiss you, will you please stop pretending to hurt yourself?" she heard Chad's line, the one that was right before the kiss.

Sonny looked over at the set. Sure enough, Tawni and Chad were leaning forward.

Then, they kissed.

Sonny could feel jealousy rise through her. Wait, why did she care anyway?

_She didn't want to kiss Chad. She didn't like Chad._

"Oh, this is hopeless!" Sonny said to herself, earning weird looks from a few people behind her. "I thought I said that a lot quieter." she whispered.

_"This is hopeless! Why can't I admit it! I like Chad!"_ Sonny thought. Then she smiled. _"I admitted it! I like Chad!"_

Sonny took a quick look around. Sure enough, she had thought it, not said it.

"Phew." she whispered, then looked back on the stage. The curtain had dropped, and Chad and Tawni pulled apart. Chad looked disgusted, and Tawni was rubbing her lips with her hand, also having the same disgusted face. Sonny walked onto the set.

"Great job guys!" she said cheerfully.

"Excuse me while I scrub my lips." Tawni cried, running off stage.

"So, you got Tawni to do the sketch for you." Chad smirked.

"Um..yeah?" Sonny was confused as to why he smirked.

"I knew it." he said, leaning back on the sofa.

"Knew what?"

"You were falling for me. And you just had Tawni do that because you were afraid of falling totally in love with me."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Chad, i'm not afraid of falling in love with you. I just didn't want to kiss you."

"Everyone wants to kiss me."

"Tawni didn't look to happy." Sonny smirked, looking at Tawni running down the hall whining.

"Who cares what she thinks?" Chad asked. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"You just said everyone wants to kiss you."

"She did."

"Then why would..oh whatever!" Sonny gave up.

"But you did want to kiss me." Chad said, leaning forward. He, secretly, was hoping this would end like he had seen in some TV shows. He would lean forward, fighting, and then Sonny would do the same thing, until he grabbed her face and kissed her.

But he'd never admit that.

"No I didn't, Chad." To Chad's disappointment, Sonny didn't lean forward at all.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Chad layed back in the couch, seeing she wouldn't lean at all.

Sonny sighed, knowing she wouldn't win. She got up and began walking away.

"Sonny, wait!" Chad called out, jumping up and running after her.

Sonny turned around and crossed her arms.

"What?" she asked, annoyed now.

"The reason you don't want to kiss me is because you don't like me?" Chad asked.

She nodded. Even if it wasn't the truth. But she couldn't, wouldn't, tell him that.

"Is that the only reason?" Chad took a step towards her, but she didn't notice. He was going for that TV kiss thing again.

"Well...I guess there is another reason..."

"What is it?"

"It's kind of personal..." Sonny mumbled. She put her head down.

"Can you tell me?" Chad asked, his voice and face softening, hoping she would trust him.

"Um...it's because..." Sonny nearly whispered the last part, and Chad couldn't hear.

"Huh? I couldn't hear you."

"I haven't had my first kiss yet, Chad." Sonny said, looking back up at him.

"So? It's just an on-screen kiss, it doesn't mean anything." Chad smiled. It would mean something to him, though.

"That's just it. I want my first kiss_ to _mean something."

"Well...maybe it could." Chad took a tiny step torwards her.

Sonny gave him a confused look, so he continued.

"Do you like me, Sonny?" Chad asked.

Sonny froze. Did he have to ask that?

"W-why...do you like me?" Sonny stuttered.

Chad held her hand.

"I kind of do, actually..that's why I said maybe your first kiss could mean something. If you liked me..."

Was he saying what she thought he was? Was he saying he wanted to kiss her?

"Since you admitted, yes Chad, I do like you."

Chad's face lit up, and he smiled.

"Well then, do you want.." Chad gulped, "Do you want me to be your first kiss?"

Sonny froze again. What was she supposed to say? What if he was tricking her? What if he leaned forward then put his hand over her mouth like she did on the fake-date?

"Do you want to be my first kiss?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"I don't know..." Chad said. "I said I liked you...so I guess. But I still want to know if you want me to be."

"Wow. I've never seen you this kind and caring before." Sonny smiled.

"This is like a huge deal to you, so I'm not gonna act like a jerk. Now can you please answer my question?"  
Sonny thought. Should she say yes?

"Sure, I want you to be my first kiss..." Sonny whispered. Chad gave a small smile, but inside he was jumping for joy.

"Alright." Chad said, taking another step forward.

"Okay..." Sonny said awkwardy. What was she supposed to do now?

Chad took another step forward so he was standing right in front of her. He put his hand under her chin and pushed it up slightly.

Chad closed his eyes and tilted his head.

Sonny was still in shock and slightly confused. Did he forget she has _never _kissed anyone?

Noticing she was doing nothing, Chad opened his eyes. He remembered then that this was her first kiss.

"Oh, right. Just..tilt your head and close your eyes." he said, giving her a breathtaking smile. Sonny nodded, then gulped. Chad repeated his actions from before, and Sonny did the same. She slowely leaned forward. She could tell Chad was too, since his breathing was getting louder and warmer, clearly closer.

Sonny could feel his nose brush hers and she got even more nervous.

Then she could feel something soft and warm press against her lips.

Her first kiss was with teen heartthrob, actor, star of Mackenzie Falls, Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny began kissing back, and felt sparks shooting around like crazy.

She could feel Chad's arms snake around her waist, so she wrapped hers around his neck.

_This is the best day ever. _Sonny thought.

Chad's arms then went up to the back of her head, and pressed her lips against his harder. He held her head as if to stop her from pulling back and running away.

She tried sending him a mental message. _Don't worry Chad, I won't be going anywhere._

Chad didn't seem to get it (which she didn't think he would anyway). He still thought she was going to pull away the second his hand left her head.

Sonny wondered why he would think she would leave. Why was Chad thinking a girl would run away from kissing him? Didn't he think every girl wanted to kiss him?

What Sonny didn't know was that she made Chad nervous. She made him nervous, she made him stutter, she made Chad...not Chad.

Sonny began to slightly pull away, and he could tell. Chad wanted to pull her in even closer and stop her, but he remembered this was her first kiss. It should be short and sweet, but still something to remember.

Chad took his hands off of her head, and Sonny pulled away. She blinked a few times, then smiled. Chad smiled too.

"That was..." he said.

"Everything I ever wanted my first kiss to be." Sonny said. Chad smiled even more. "Thank you for being so sweet about this, Chad."

"What do you mean?" he asked, still smiling.

"Instead of like teasing me about not having a first kiss or something, you were nice about it and understood. And I really liked that."

Sonny wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, which he returned.

"But now I have to ask you something." Sonny pulled back from the hug and stared him straight in the eyes. "Are we like...a couple now?"

"I would like that."

Sonny smiled.

"So...Sonny, will you go out with me?"

"I would love that."

* * *

**How was itttt?**

**First story since You'd Be Surprised went on HIATUS!**

**Or whatever.**

**This story actually has the most detailed kiss i've ever written, since I don't write detailed make-out scenes.**

**Lata losers!  
Actually if you're reading this I don't think you're a loser at all. I love you, then.**

**Well not seriously, but I think you're awesome.**

**I love you in a friendship way. :D**

**-Abbie**


End file.
